


Izuna in the middle

by Lainaecen



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drawing, Gen, M/M
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-18
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:53:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25978531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lainaecen/pseuds/Lainaecen
Summary: C’est ridicule d’aimer un personnage qui n'apparaît que quelques secondes, pourtant c’est arrivé… voici des illustrations avec Izuna en vedette.C'est tout autant des illustrations généralistes, humoristiques ou romantiques...
Relationships: Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Izuna, Senju Hashirama/Uchiha Izuna, Senju Tobirama/Uchiha Izuna, Uchiha Izuna & Uchiha Madara
Kudos: 15





	1. Edo Tensei [Uchiha Madara & Uchiha Izuna]




	2. Temps calme [Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Izuna]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Si Izuna avait survécu ...


	3. Cosplay de Kâli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> On s'occupe comme on peut pendant la grande guerre...Le temple est une source d'inspiration pour s'amuser: un collier d'aulx et une tête de poupée, des accessoires parfait pour se déguiser en divinité... malheureusement ça ne plaît pas à tout le monde ^^'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Le temple est inspiré de cette excellente fanfic : https://www.fanfiction.net/s/13071392/1/Samsara-s-Curse


	4. [Senju Tobiama/Uchiha Izuna]




	5. Hashizu [Senju Hashirama & Uchiha Izuna]




End file.
